Kanes thoughts
by dragondude08
Summary: just basically a oneshot where kane is thinking about alternatives, just before 3rd tiberium war read and review


Hi all i got a few other fics going at the mo so this is just gonna be a oneshot. hope ya enjoy. It's set just before the start of the third tiberium war

Kane was at temple prime, around him were several battle computers sending him reports from all over the globe, there weren't many battles, but dedicated field commanders were sending reports to confirm their positions, troop types and numbers, how much tiberium and weapons they had stored and also how well their bases were going, they all had explicit orders to make sure every inch of their bases were stealthed. There were around 50 all with full access to all of NOD's technology except the most secret.

Kane heard his name on a news channel, immediately he ignored the reports and focused all his attention on the channel. A news reporter was talking to that GDI commando "havoc"  
"So Colonel Parker, why do you think Kane is still alive?" The reporter asked.  
"First off, you can call me Nick and second, the psychopath survived an ion cannon, it's gonna take a lot more than a metal spike to kill him, maybe a wooden stake, but not a metal spike." This earn't a few laughs from the few people in the studio old enough to remember vampire films.

Kane was seething. "HOW DARE THEY" he roared, "I AM WORKING TIRELESSY FOR THE BETTERMENT OF MANKIND AND ALL THE CAN DO IS MOCK ME" "HOW DARE THEY" Kane calms down eventually. "Everything." He whispered. "Everything i have ever done is to help mankind, of course i have had my men die for me, because they believed in me, of course i killed those who rebelled against me, they were a danger to my divine help" of course i killed civilians who got in my way, Better death than to be stuck in the hellish yellow zones, of course i fight GDI, THEY SEEK TO ERADICATE TIBERIUM, THEY BELIEVE ME TO BE A DANGER TO THEM, OH AND I AM, BUT THEY, THEY, DO NOT UNDERSTAND A THING ABOUT TIBERIUM, I HAVE ALWAYS TRIED ENLIGHTENING THOSE WITHIN GDI WHO I CAPTURE, MY GENERALS MAY NOT, BUT I TRY, THEY DO NOT BELIEVE ME, THEY THINK IM MAD, I TELL THEM SACRED THINGS ABOUT TIBERIUM EVEN MY GENERALS DONT KNOW, AND THEY LAUGH, THEY CALL ME A MADMAN. THE ONLY TIME THEY EVER LISTEN IS WHEN I TOLD ONE OF THEM ABOUT HOW WE MINE TIBERIUM, IT WAS OBSOLETE BY NOD STANDARDS, BUT WHEN HE SOMEHOW MANAGED TO TELL THEM, IT PUT FORWARDS GDI'S TIBERIUM KNOWLEDGE BY 5 YEARS! AND THEY THEN TRIED TO USE WHAT WE TAUGHT THEM TO ERADICATE US!

kane calmed down again. I can only hope the visitors actually show up, I have planned for every eventuality, but if they dont show and i have to use liquid tiberium bombs to destroy GDI it could do terrible damage to tiberium, and the sacred green crystal must not be harmed... No the visitors will come, i am the messiah i have foreseen it.

Kane sent briefings to several commanders behind schedule, and then went to the labs, it was a good way to calm down, and he was examining a new type of stealth technology, it didn't primitively bend light like the current versions, instead it allowed those affected to pass through light.

Kane eventually gave it up, it worked for only a few seconds, except for occasions when the subject rats didn't come back, he could still hear but they were now permanantly stealthed, Kane shuddered to think what some generals might be tempted if this technology was gave out.

going to the tacitus kane typed in a question, (have i got enough tiberium stored to create a tiberium explosion big enough to atrract visitors?) Kane was typing this in the language of the Visitors, he hadn't actually needed anyone to translate it for him, but if the brotherhood knew this, they would suspect him of not being human. Kane was utterly relaxed as he watched the sacred language of tiberium scrawl across the page while the tacitus tried to calculate, (yes and no) was the answer.  
(clarify) kane typed (there is more than enough tiberium to create a explosion big enough, but you do not have a big enough detonator) kane was not surprised by this he had got the same answer for weeks now, (what of the ion cannon?) kane asked (that would create a sufficient blast yield to attract them) the tacitus replied.

Kane left the room and sighed, he had always knew it would come to this, he was more than willing to start a third tiberium war, that was why his forces were in place. Kane was more than prepared to suffer the darkness again to make sure the ion cannon blasted the temple, but millions of the brotherhood would die, also his forces had lost 2 tiberium wars and kane didn't think they would be able to carry on without him. unless they wanted to wait more than 4 centuries for a natural t explosion kane would have to do it now, and even one 1 centurie with nod mostly underground, doing very little research and GDI doing open research, Kane shuddered to think how easily the brotherhood would be destroyed, also there would only be a few handfuls of humans left alive after four-hundred years.

Kane finally decided, it was really his only option. pressing a button he called in a general, as the general was walking in kane called out "AND HE CRIED IN A LOUD VOICE "LAZARUS COME FORTH""

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

as many of you will have guessed thats the cutscene in c&c tiberium wars where you first see kane as the NOD commander

read and review, sorry if you didn't like it i tried my hardest to keep kane in character, and he always seems (to me) to be so thoughtful and like he always has a back up plan, hence the reason i made him think about the liqued t bombs he had stored (i know thats not canon but like i said he always seems to have back up plans and i thought this would be a good one) 


End file.
